tiffanyalvordfandomcom-20200214-history
So Alive (single)
"So Alive" is the name of a single song in Tiffany's EP album "My Heart Is". She has written this song herself and preformed it. She said, "I wrote this song one day because I was feeling good and wanted to write a song that wasn't about love." Trivia *Tiffany has written and preformed this song herself. *This song was officially released on September 18, 2012 along with the rest of the EP Album. *The lyrics video was released on January 28, 2013. *The official music video was released on February 4, 2013. *The album is available on iTunes. *The music video was directed, written and edited by Ross Ching. *Special cameos in the official music video were Dave Days, Megan Nicole, Tyler Ward, Chester See, Jason Chen and some fans. *Tiffany said, "I wrote this song one day because I was feeling good & wanted to write a song that wasn't about love." *This is the first song Tiffany wrote that's not about love, the second one being This Is Just The Start. *The music video had a teaser on 36 seconds posted on January 30, 2013. Lyrics I'm feelin' alive, I'm feelin' the rush So energized, nothing's standin' in my way I'm feelin' the beat, the beat of my heart I'm feelin' the spark, I'm feelin' the flame Lights up the dark, now I'm shinin' like the stars It's something that I crave I'm feelin' so alive, like I'm on a sugar high You can't stop me, even if you tried I'm feelin' so alive, like I'm on a rollercoaster ride Got my hands up and I ain't stopin', tonight Cause I, I, feel so alive I'm feelin' the clouds come down to earth I'm floatin' around, laughing so hard that it hurts It's just one of those perfect days I'm takin' it in, I forget to breathe It's burstin' inside, so much I can't even sleep I get lost in my own world I'm feelin' so alive, like I'm on a sugar high You can't stop me, even if you tried I'm feelin' so alive, like I'm on a rollercoaster ride Got my hands up and I ain't stopin', tonight No one's gonna stop me No one's gonna let you Cause I, I, feel so alive So-oh-oh-oh alive Oh-oh-oh-oh sugar high So-oh-oh-oh alive Like I'm on a rollercoaster ride So-oh-oh-oh alive Oh-oh-oh-oh sugar high So-oh-oh-oh alive There's no, no stoppin' tonight, tonight Cause I'm feelin' so-oh-oh I'm feelin' so alive, like I'm on a sugar high You can't stop me, even if you tried I'm feelin' so alive, like I'm on a rollercoaster ride Got my hands up and I ain't stopin', tonight No one's gonna stop me No one's gonna let you, Cause I, I, feel so alive Full production list Guitarist - Ryan Robles Drummer - David Adametz Bassist - Paul Jaspr Director/Writer/Editor: Ross Ching (RossChing.com) Sponsor: YesStyle (http://www.yesstyle.com/en/home.html) Executive Producer: Jon Chang Producer: Don Le Talent: Tiffany Alvord Talent Manager: Cherie Alvord 1st AD: Dennis Chang DP / Truck / Red Camera: Nate Fu 1st AC: Sherri Li Grip/Gaffer/Grid Engineer: Rowan Byers Best Boy Electrics: Jeff Godshall/Mat Severns Rigging Electrics: Brandon Diaz, Miao Chen Best Boy Grip: David Ton Dolly Grip: Sam Puefua Production Designer: David Nicholson Art Director: Avery Ota Crane Operator: Shawn Bossick Crane Assistant: Shane Bossick Hair/Makeup: Amy Cooper Costumer: Roxy Flores Jewelry: Jackie Jones Casting Director: Don Le Colorist: Christian Truong BTS Videographers: Brian Valdez/Wynston Fernandez BTS Video Producer: Adrian Zaw BTS Vid Editor: Jeanna Ross BTS Photos: Melly Lee Key PA: Justin Vancho PA's: Xiao Wong, Alex Nauta, Disa Wolf Videos Category:My Heart Is (album) So Alive